Golden coconut
by Lostlover5
Summary: Just a pointless story that I felt like wrighting!
1. The game begins!

**A/N: I don't own anything from Lost. This is just another random story by me. I will bring in one of my characters from my other story, Just a Kid. It may seem like I hate some of these characters, but I don't. I love them all. Yes, I know some of these characters are dead, but what good would this story be without them! Now, here is my story!**

"Now, we have captured you all for a reason." Zeke said to all of them. "You see, we have lost our precious golden coconut! Whatever team finds it first, we won't kill! Now here are the teams!"

**Team #1**

Jack

Kate

Ana-Lucia

Sawyer

Megan (The character I brought in from the other story.)

Shannon

Boone

Locke

Arzt

**Team #2**

Sayid

Sun

Jin

Hurley

Charlie

Claire

Eko

Walt

French Lady

"Ok? Well, if it's not too bad. Now, we gave each team a camp. You can not look for the coconut at night. If you do, you are disqualified. You start tomorrow so everyone go to your camp!" Zeke said. Then he clapped and everyone was magically at there camp.

**At team #1's camp**

"I don't want to be with the person who killed me!" Shannon whined.

"I don't want to be with her! She makes me look like I'm evil when I kill her!" Ana said. They got into a fist fight about that, while the other people were just looking around the camp.

"This is a nice place, huh Megan?" Kate said to her. Megan didn't say anything. "Oh right…your not talking. That happened in chapter 9 of Just a Kid." Megan nodded.

"Now, I like to explode so you all better keep a safe distance from me at all times!" Arzt said. Then he waved his hands up and down and blew up.

"Oh man…we already lost a team member." Boone said.

**Team #2's camp**

"Guys…where are we?" Charlie said, looking around.

"Dude…" Hurley said.

"udfisa suhuian ucinsa!" Jin said. (I don't know any Korean soooooo…)

"I found peanut butter!" Claire said.

"Don't open it! Just don't open it!" Walt said.

"Yay!" Said Sun.

Sayid started singing the beach boys, and Eko joined in.

"And they say I'm crazy…" French lady says.

**Day one, Team 1**

"Ok everyone! Were going to split into teams! I and Kate will go that way, Ana and Sawyer will go this way, Megan and Shannon will go some other way, and Locke and Boone will go yet another way! Anyone have a problem with all this?" Jack said.

"I don't know Megan! She is in a story where I'm not alive! She doesn't even talk!" Shannon said, but everyone ignored her.

"Ok, break!" Jack said, and everyone ran in the direction they were supposed to go.

**Day one, Team 2**

"Guys…where are we?" Charlie asked. Team two was wondering through the woods as one whole team.

"Want peanut butter? Anyone?" Claire asked.

"You opened it!" Walk screamed and ran away with his dad on a speedboat.

"Dude, we lost a team member. But so did the other team…" Hurley said.

"yduas sjjfai sjaifbuia!" Jin said.

"Please stop singing beach boys!" Sun yelled at Eko and Sayid. They ignored her though, and sang louder.

**Neither team found the golden coconut on day one. Sayid and Eko won't stop singing. Megan won't talk. Claire likes peanut butter, and each team has lost a member. What will happen on day two?**

**A/N: Ok, there is chapter one, short and pointless! Chapter two up soon!**


	2. I found it!

**A/N: Ok, glad you all liked it! When I read over it it made me giggle at how stupid I made it. Anyways, here is the second chapter!**

**Updated list of the teams**

**Team #1**

Jack

Kate

Ana-Lucia

Sawyer

Megan (The character I brought in from the other story.)

Shannon

Boone

Locke

**Team #2**

Sayid

Sun

Jin

Hurley

Charlie

Claire

Eko

French Lady

**Day two, Team 1**

"So, were going to put up in the same teams that we had yesterday. Megan, I'm really sorry for putting you with Shannon. She has been fighting with you this whole time, and you haven't said one word to her. Now…break!" Jack said, and the team split up again.

**Day two, Team 2**

"We ran out of Beach Boy songs, so now were going to sing some Ben Folds!" Sayid announced to his team. Eko once again joined him.

"No! You stole my baby so you don't get peanut butter!" Claire screamed at the French lady.

"Oh yeah? When did I do that?" French lady asked. (She will now be known as FL)

"In season one!" Claire said.

"Oh yeah…drat! I really like peanut butter!" FL said.

"oshf ndfo asofhaio?" Jin asked.

"Uh…yes?" Hurley and Charlie said at the same time.

"He said, can I kill you all." Sun said, and everyone ran away from Jin.

**Team 1**

"So anyways, then he broke up with me! Oh my gosh! I was sooooo mad!" Shannon said.

'Why, of all the people on the team do I have to be stuck with her?' Megan thought to herself.

"Hey look! There's Kate and Jack…oh…" Shannon said. Jack and Kate were making out by a waterfall.

"Hey! You're supposed to be looking for the coconut so we don't get killed!" Shannon yelled at them, and they looked over at her.

"Yeah…we are." Jack said. "Nope, no coconuts here. Let's go." Kate and Jack then walked off in a different direction.

"An you have nothing to say about that?" Shannon asked Megan. Megan shook her head.

Mean-while, Ana and Sawyer were having a fight. "Hey I found it! I'm the hero!" Sawyer said.

"No, I found the coconut!" Ana said. Then, Zeke clapped and the two teams were back where they were gathered in chapter one.

"Good job Ana and Sawyer! You guys won it for your team, so you all don't get to die! Now, be gone team 2!" Team 2 disappeared then. "Ok, now this team is going to be divided and we will hide the coconut again. Here are the new teams.

**Team 1**

Jack

Kate

Megan

Shannon

**Team 2**

Locke

Boone

Sawyer

Ana-Lucia

"Now go to your camp! You all start tomorrow!

**A/N: Next chapter should be up very soon! Review please!**


	3. Megan wins!

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. Hope you all like it. **

"Now, we have gathered you once again. We have decided each team can pick two people from the dead team to join there team. I already have who you picked written down, so I don't care who you say you want. Here are the new teams, once again."

**Team one**

Jack

Kate

Megan

Shannon

Sayid

Eko

**Team 2**

Locke

Boone

Sawyer

Ana-Lucia

Jin

Claire

"Now go to your camps!"

**Team 1, day three**

"We just had to get them, didn't we?" Kate said, looking at Sayid and Eko who were now fighting.

"The Beach Boys are way better!" Sayid said.

"Nu-uh! Ben Folds all the way!" Eko said. They fought like this the rest of the day.

"So then, I broke a nail! Oh my gosh! That was like the worst day of my life! You're my new best friend because you're the only one who listens to me. Do you think I'm pretty? I do…" Shannon said to Megan.

'How did I get stuck on this team?' Megan thought to herself. She wasn't really listening to Shannon though. She was distracted because Jack and Kate were making out again.

**Team 2, day three**

"Peanut butter?" Claire offered to Ana.

Ana ignored her. 'The one other girl on this team, and she's obsessed with peanut butter…' An thought to herself.

"Hey! This is my first speaking part so far!" Locke said. "Yay! I'm going to go be creepy and kill stuff now…"

"bai asifba fjasidhfui?" Jin asked.

"This my first speaking part too! Hey! Chewy even got more lines then me, and your just typing gibberish for him!" Sawyer said.

**Ha, ha! I know! I do that for a reason Sawyer…just wait.**

"Who was that?" Sawyer asked.

"That was our creator!" Boone said, and everyone started bowing down to me.

**I'm not only your creator, but I also made up Megan! Boone you don't know her because you're dead. You either Ana. Now, off to team 1's camp!**

Kate and Jack finally stopped kissing, and Kate looked like she was thinking hard. "It's weird…I have this feeling that we are supposed to be looking for something…something that could tell if we live or die…"

"Yeah…I have the coconut right here." Jack said, and pointed to where it was hidden. "It was conveniently right in our camp."

Zeke clapped and everyone got back to the meeting place again. "Ok, Jack's team wins…again! Team two, your dead. Team one, your going to die too."

"Why?" Shannon whined. "I just made a real friend!"

"I hate you. Anything would be better then listening to her talk all day." Megan said. "Yeah. This was my first speaking part. So what."

"…Ok everyone except Megan dies!" Zeke said, and he clapped. The polar bears came in and killed everyone except Megan. (Even the others)

Everyone except Megan didn't actually die. They were sent to a cave in Antarctica. Megan went on to become queen of the polar bears and mysterious forest monsters, and Boone went on to die. He was the only one that died in Antarctica. The rest of them survived, and are said to still be there to this day.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! It was very fun to make!**


End file.
